Puberty isn't supposed to be this freaky
by Peaceandunity
Summary: Entering the years of drastic body changes Bella who is expected to do big things, body doesnt do what it supposed during puberty. instead of just growing taller she develops a nasty desees and naster habits. title used 2 be whatthehexatosis
1. Chapter 1

**A/n promise to update MORE this summer the school year was just busy! It will help though if you review!!**

Bpov

I was ill. I've known it since I was 11. I didn't tell my parents till I was 15 because I found a way to take the pain out. A kind of medicine you'd call it. Now I'm 17 and moving to Forks Washington. The doctors hope it will help calm me down in an excluded area of the country. What kind of illness do I have? One that no one has ever had and I sure hope never has again. I named it whatthehexatosis. Why because it has never happened before. The illness makes me eat tons of sugar a day because when I do normal activities it becomes complicated to just move. I get dizzy and I lose all me senses and I feel blind. I was a klutz before my illness but with it I need crutches to just keep my balance. Unlike most people I love rain so I can't wait to move to Forks! My mom divorced my dad Charlie before I was 8. When I turned 10 she married Phil. Whose son was a close friend of mine. He was the first person I told that I was ill. He completely understood and helped me SOOOOO much. I'm sad that he can't come with me but I'm confident in starting at Forks High. I was always a leader and a fighter but in that last several years it has become a struggle every day of my being. I try my hardest and fight for the right to live. Every time I think about quitting and letting the darkness over come me I think about how hard I've worked and quickly change my mind. I know of a liquid that also helps but I never told any one because of what the element was. BLOOD. I accidentally drank some animal blood and I didn't blank out for 2 weeks. Also it made me stronger than I had been in years. So now as I board my plane I have that strangest feeling that everything will come out all right and I'll be with people who don't find blood offensive.

A/N I do not own twilight

**PM me if you would like humans instead of vampires. Also check out my other stories and vote in my poll for ****My life: what really happens to me.**

Sorry so short more reviews equals longer chapters! 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N thanks for the pms I've gotten a lot for this story!!! So this story is going to be vampire! Here you go chapter 2: ****FORKS**

Bpov

As I got off the plane it was relatively easy to spot Charlie in the crowd. He was the only one in a police uniform, holding up a sign that said **BELLA. **I quicklywalked over and said 'hi' he was startled at first than got a real big smile on his face.

"Bella! How was the plane ride?' he questioned while putting down the sign.

"GREAT! I only passed out once! How are you?'

"I'm good and am glad to hear that so are you"

"Yea. Thanks for letting me move in the doctor say it should help my problem"

"Anytime Bells I really hate that you have to suffer so much each and every day just to breath and eat"

"I do to dad though I guess God just wants me to learn how to adapt it does get easier everyday though I'll never forget the suffering I want to move on to the future" I said though sad eyes. I hated lying cause in truth my condition was as unstable as ever. I wasn't using my crutches or wheelchair because I want to pretend to be strong even if it's only for a little while. So I put on my healthiest smile and started my charade.

"Great to hear it Bells you're such a strong girl it pains me to see you in that chair. So is this all your cloths?" he asked pointing to my large suitcase.

"Nah this is my mandatory medicine that I needed on the plane" I tried to blow it off but I could see that it worried him. "Dad it's who I am now. I'm not that happy-go-lucky child any more. I'm lucky. But at some point I'm not going to be able to survive anymore. You ARE going to have to except it. It's undeniable" I had to make my dad understand that for now I was stable but… I couldn't be forever.

"I understand Bells but let's try to make your life last as long as possible" he tried to blow it off too but I could tell that my words… made him understand… I couldn't keep living forever. Someday I WOULD break. It's time I faced the truth. It's who I am now.

Edpov

"Edward sheesh are you even listening to me" my sister's voice broke though my thought as I searched her head.

"Yea Alice you were talking about the new girl and how you couldn't see her"

"He wasn't listening Alice." Said jasper coming in to the room.

"Yea thanks man. Thanks a lot" I muttered.

"Edward Anthony you listen to me right now" she screeched.

"Chill Alice I'm listening really. I find it really strange that you can't see her. I wonder what other gifts won't work on her?"

"Me too man," said Emmet coming into the room as well.

"Well I guess we'll find out on Monday," I said. Ending the conversation.

A/N whatcha think hope ya'll like it send a review with comments

**P.s sorry it took so long if you give me a review maybe I'll be able to quickly update?**


End file.
